Corsair
Whereas many warriors brave battle encased in suits of armor and wielding large and powerful weapons, corsairs rely on speed, agility, and panache. Corsairs dart in and out of the fray, wearing down opponents with lunges and feints, all while foiling the powerful attacks against them with a flick of the wrist and a flash of the blade. Their deft parries and fatal ripostes are carnage elevated to an art form. Some may be arrogant and devil-may-care, but behind this veneer lie people deeply dedicated to their craft. Those of smaller races are particularly driven to prove that the right mix of discipline and daring is the perfect counter to size and strength, and enjoy nothing more than taking down lumbering brutes and bullies. Role: 'Offensive Combat '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Dex +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Corsair is proficient with Simple, Light Martial, Light Firearms, and Siege Weapons. They are also proficient with Light Armor. They are proficient with Buckler shields. Panache (Ex) More than just a lightly armored warrior, a Corsair is a daring combatant. She fights with panache: a fluctuating measure of a Corsair’s ability to perform amazing actions in combat. At the start of each day, a Corsair gains a number of panache points equal to her Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Her panache goes up or down throughout the day, but usually cannot go higher than her Charisma modifier (minimum 1), though feats and magic items can affect this maximum. A Corsair spends panache to accomplish deeds (see below), and regains panache in the following ways. ''Critical Hit with a Light or One-Handed Piercing Melee Weapon: Each time the Corsair confirms a critical hit with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon, she regains 1 panache point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Corsair’s character level doesn’t restore panache. Killing Blow with a Light or One-Handed Piercing Melee Weapon: When the Corsair reduces a creature to 0 or fewer hit points with a light or one-handed piercing melee weapon attack while in combat, she regains 1 panache point. Destroying an unattended object, reducing a helpless or unaware creature to 0 or fewer hit points, or reducing a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the Corsair’s character level to 0 or fewer hit points doesn’t restore any panache. Deeds Using Panache, you can activate some of the following Corsair Deeds: '''Derring-Do (Ex): Spend 1 Panache to gain +1d6 to a single Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, or Swim check. Dodger (Ex): Spending 1 Panache, you may immediately move 5 feet when targeted by a melee attack. This gives a +2 bonus to AC. This can provoke Attacks of Opportunity. Alternatively, the Corsair may drop prone and gain a +4 bonus to AC. Parry and Riposte (Ex): '''Spending 1 Panache, when you are targeted by a melee attack, you may make an attack roll against the creature that is attacking you. If your roll is higher than the enemy's attack roll, you parry attack. After parrying an attack, if you still have 1 Panache, you may make an Attack of Opportunity against the creature that you just parried. '''Kip-Up (Ex): Unlocked at 3rd Level. Spending 1 Panache, a Corsair may rise from prone without provoking an Attack of Opportunity as a swift action. Initiator (Ex): '''Unlocked at 3rd Level. Spending 1 Panache, the Corsair gains +3 to Initiative to the upcoming fight. '''Superior Feint (Ex): '''Unlocked at 7th Level. Spending 1 Panache, you may purposefully miss an attack with a melee weapon. The target loses their Dexterity bonus to AC until the start of their next turn. '''Targeting (Ex): Unlocked at 7th Level. Spending 1 Panache, the Corsair can use a full-round action to make a single attack that hits a specific part of the body. Arms: The target takes no damage. The target drops one held item of the Corsair's choice (unless they cannot drop it). This can also be used to target Prehensile Limbs. Head: Deals normal damage. The target is confused for 1 round. Legs: Deals normal damage. Knocks enemy prone if they are vulnerable to trip. Torso: Deals normal damage. Increase Crit Range by 1. Wings: Deals normal damage. Target must roll DC 20 Fly check or fall 20 ft. Bleeding Wound (Ex): '''Unlocked at 11th Level. Spending 1 Panache, the Corsair can make an attack with a melee weapon deal an additional Bleed damage equal to their Str modifier. '''Expert Grip (Ex): '''Unlocked at 11th Level. So long as the Corsair has 1 Panache, their melee weapons cannot be disarmed or sundered. '''Perfect Thrust (Ex): '''Unlocked at 15th Level. Spending 1 Panache, the Corsair can pool all of their attacks into a single thrust. You make a single attack, but roll all possible attacks they can make with the weapon. The Corsair rolls them as normal, from highest bonus to lowest. If any of the attacks hit, the single stab hits. For every successful hit after, increase the damage by the die (ex A weapon that does 1d8 damage that hits 2 of the rolls deals 2d8 instead). '''Luck (Ex): '''Unlocked at 15th Level. Spending 1 Panache, the Corsair can reroll a failed saving throw or skill check. '''Cheat Death (Ex): Unlocked at 19th Level. When reaching 0 HP, and spending all of their remaining Panache (minimum of 1), the Corsair can instead reduce to 1 HP and stay conscious. '''Deadly Stab (Ex): '''Unlocked at 19th Level. When scoring a critical hit with a melee weapon, the Corsair can spend 1 Panache. The attack deals normal damage, but the target must make a Fort save (DC 10 + 1/2 Gunslinger level + Str) or instantly die. This is a death effect. Pirate's Finesse (Ex) At 1st level, a Corsair gains Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat, and she can use her Charisma score in place of Intelligence as a prerequisite for combat feats. Charmed Life (Ex) At 2nd level, the Corsair gains a knack for getting out of trouble. Three times per day as an immediate action before attempting a saving throw, she can add her Charisma modifier to the result of the save. She must choose to do this before the roll is made. At 6th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the number of times she can do this per day increases by one (to a maximum of 7 times per day at 18th level). Nimble (Ex) At 3rd level, a Corsair gains a +1 dodge bonus to AC while wearing light or no armor. Anything that causes the Corsair to lose their Dexterity bonus to AC also causes them to lose this dodge bonus. This bonus increases by 1 for every 4 levels beyond 3rd (to a maximum of +5 at 19th level). Always Ready (Ex) At 4th Level, a Corsair can no longer be caught Flat-Footed, nor do they lose their Dex bonus to AC due to their opponent being invisible. The Corsair can still lose their Dex bonus due to being immobilized, however. Bonus Feats At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, a Corsair gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. In addition, upon reaching 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter, a Corsair can choose to learn a new bonus feat in place of a bonus feat she has already learned. In effect, the Corsair loses the bonus feat in exchange for the new one. The old feat cannot be one that was used as a prerequisite for another feat or other ability. A Corsair can only change one feat at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the feat at the time she gains a new bonus feat for the level. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon are proficient with. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Swagger (Ex) At 7th Level, the Corsair's confidence glows, unnerving their enemies and inspiring their companions. The Corsair gains a bonus to Intimidation and the DC to use Intimidation against the Corsair increases by a number equal to half their Corsair level. Plundering Strike (Ex) At 9th Level, the Corsair becomes a master of stealing while in combat. Whenever the Corsair makes a single attack action against an enemy that is denied their Dexterity bonus, the Corsair can choose to steal from them. If the attack hits, the Corsair can take a single small, loose item on the person's body, as if they used a Steal maneuver. The Corsair does not need to roll Sleight of Hand, but if they can choose to roll Sleight of Hand against an opposing Perception to steal the item without the enemy noticing. Low Blow (Ex) At 13th level, if a pirate successfully feints against an opponent, they can make an immediate attack of opportunity against the feinted foe. Flashy Footwork (Ex) At 17th Level, you may use your Dexterity modifier in place of your Strength modifier when making Climb checks and you may add your Charisma modifier to Climb and Acrobatics checks made to Jump or move through spaces without provoking an attack of opportunity checks. Furthermore, you may add your Dexterity modifier to Performance (Dance) checks. Mastery - On Your Feet! (Ex) At 20th Level, you can order your allies back onto their feet if they’re knocked prone. If their hit points have been dropped to 0, and they are still alive, and you order them back to their feet, they regain a number of hit points equal to your Charisma modifier plus your AC. This can only be used 2 times per long rest. Archetypes Category:Classes